Adam's Outburst
by rophee
Summary: Set around My Body Is A Cage. The day after the incident, Degrassi holds a dance, where Adam gets his revenge on Bianca.  Some Drianca.
1. Chapter 1

Adam paced back in forth in his room with a slight limp. He couldn't let her get away with this. Bianca. Let alone Fitz and Owen, but Bianca. She was a girl. He couldn't be pushed around by a girl. No way. That would mean he was weak. He stopped at the wall by the door and leaned against it, taking some weight off of his leg. Being thrown through a glass door wasn't exactly good for one's body.

A sudden rap came from the other side of his door. "Yeah?" Adam asked, trying to sound casual, while grimacing in pain.

"Yo. Lemme in." Drew said from the other side. Adam leaned over and opened the door a few inches, but hesitated before opening it fully to let him in. Drew instantly made himself comfortable, dropping in a beanbag chair at the other end of the room.

"A crazy day, right?" He said, giving a small smile.

"No. It was one of my most relaxing yet!" Adam said sarcastically, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I know, I know." Drew said, his smile leaving his face temporarily. "Do you want to go to The Dot or something? Get your mind off it."

Adam smiled at the offer. "Thanks, but I'm pretty beat. Maybe tomorrow."

"Can't. Tomorrow's the dance. Are you still going?" Drew asked.

The dance. Adam had almost forgot. The dance would be terrible. Gossip, whispers, and the worst of all- Bianca. He stayed quiet.

"Adam?" Drew waved.

"Um, I think I'll go."

"Are you sure? You don't have to. I'll tell mom to get you some snacks or something and you can stay home and play Call of Duty."

"No, but thanks. I think I'm okay."

"Alright," Drew started, standing up. "But you'll always be my little sister. I just want to protect you." He strode to the door.

"I... I know." Adam said, his face on fire. Why'd Drew have to say that? Sister? Adam knew he meant well but he was so sick of being referred to as that. The word seemed so foreign.

Drew left silently. Adam lay back down on his bed. The word haunted him. Normally it wouldn't bother him so much, but today was already terrible. Bianca. Bianca had pulled his shirt open in front of everyone. This day couldn't possible get any worse. Adam sat up again. Bianca. Bianca was the worst. He needed revenge. She needed to be put in her place. She couldn't just go around and ruin people's lives like that.

* * *

>Adam stood up and locked his door. He returned to the bed. Leaned over and opened a drawer in his bed stand. He slowly picked up the hair clip. He picked up the lighter with his other hand. Clicked it on. Felt the heat of the flame by his finger. He let the flame swallow the edges of the clip. He hated her. Hated her. Adam placed the hot metal on his skin, and let the pain take over.<p><p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day sucked. Chemistry sucked. English sucked. Even lunch sucked. Eli rattled on about some new story he wanted to write and didn't pause once. Adam just sat there, staring and occasionally chomping his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Hey! You ignoring me?" Eli asked jokingly, pulling Adam's hat down to his eyebrows.

"Urgh!" Adam grunted, turning and playfully shoving Eli's shoulder.

"Are you alright? I didn't know my story was so intense that you'd mope over it." Eli said sarcastically.

"Yeah, no I'm great. Tell me more." Adam assured himself.

"I can tell you're still thinking about it. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's just. This is like a replay. My old school..." Adam ended abruptly and pulled out a comic book. "Wait! Did I show you this yet? I got it at that place by the car rental lot."

Eli seemed confused, but the bell rang before he could respond.

"You guys look great!" Audra chirped excitedly as she attempted to shoot a couple candid shots of Alli adjusting her dress.

"Mom, you don't need to take so many pictures. It's just a dance, not homecoming or prom." Drew sighed, dropping in to a dining room stool.

"I know that, Drew. I helped plan this thing, remember? PTA." She said, slightly exasperated.

Adam leaned against the staircase handrail, watching them get ready.

"Here, Adam." Their mom adjusted his vest.

"Thanks, mom."

She placed her hands folded on the kitchen counter. She looked concerned. About Adam, no doubt. He wished people would stop treating him like he couldn't take care of himself.

"I'll be okay, Mom." Adam said quietly, trying to sound confident.

"If you feel threatened in any way," she started.

"Mom! I'll be alright." He repeated.

"Okay, let me get one last picture of you guys. All of you, stand there." She pointed at the staircase. "Look pretty."

The three of them tried to look cheerful. Adam stood on the step above Alli and Drew, and folded his arms for the picture.

His sleeve rose when he did so, and part of a scab on his arm showed.

"Adam?" Audra started, sounding concerned, "What is that?"

"What is what?" Adam asked defensively, instantly flinging his arm to his sides.

"Those marks," His mother said plainly. Her face was stern, her brown eyes practically drilling into his.

"Ooooh," Adam said dismissively. "I got sunburnt."

"Oh, sorry. I don't have my glasses on. Wear sunscreen next time, would you?" She said, waving her hand, then resumed the picture taking.

'Thank God,' thought Adam, 'If she found out, she wouldn't let me go tonight. And if I don't go tonight, I can't give Bianca what she deserves.'

He placed his arm around Drew's shoulders for the next picture, smiling as if nothing had happened.

The drive to Degrassi was fun. Drew got to drive. He blasted the radio, and Alli read cheesy jokes off some site on her phone. The three of them laughed, sang along, and generally were having so much fun that Adam almost forgot what he meant to do.

Alli pulled out a bag of chips from her purse and they all passed it around.

"A little food to keep the drink down," she told Adam slyly. He didn't question it.

Alli looked great. She had on a long blue dress that only covered one shoulder. Her dark hair was all on one shoulder, twisted into a neat braid.

"What?" She asked confronting Adam's staring.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking. You look great tonight!" He told her casually, taking the chip bag.

"Careful, Adam. Don't hit on my date. I don't need any more competition." joked Drew as he parked the car.

He turned around to face them in the back seats. He had a big grin on his face.

"Here." Alli handed him a thermos. He took it, and without hesitation, took a swig. He made a face as he pushed it back towards Alli. The overwhelming smell of alcohol burned Adam's nose. Alli took a long sip, she too giving a slight grimace.

"Your turn," she laughed as she passed it to Adam. He took the container shakily. He had never drank before. He considered how he would cover the smell, before he remembered that their mom wouldn't be home that night. She was staying a a coworker's house.

He placed it at his lips. He took some of the liquid into his mouth. It burned down his throat, with a slight fruity flavor. He took another small sip. They passed it around a few times more, Alli getting the most, before they happily stumbled through the doors of Degrassi.

The auditorium was already filled. Colorful lights flashed and streamers lined the walls. Holly J raced by, holding a bucket of confetti.

"Hey! Welcome!" She grinned, before shoving her hand into the bucket, and throwing the pieces of glitter and colorful paper above a nearby couple's heads. They laughed and attempted to chat with her over the blasting music. Adam wandered to the snack table. He filled a paper plate with gummy bears before being dragged to a table by Eli.

"Hey!" Clare greeted him, sitting at the table and grinning.

"Hi, guys. It's colorful in here." Adam leaned back in his chair and stuffed a few bears into his mouth.

"Um, yes, it is. Good observation. Too colorful for me," Eli joked, motioning to his all black outfit.

"Nothing is ever tooooo colorful for me! I'm the color king! Pew!" Adam formed a pretend gun with his left hand and pretended to shoot Clare.

"Uuum, what?" She tilted her head and looked to Eli as if for an explanation. He just shrugged and turned the corners of his mouth down in a comical expression.

"Maybe you're just too dark." Adam stated, poking at one of Eli's black locks of hair.

"Okay. What's with you? Are you," Eli leaned towards Adam to observe his face. "Are you drunk?"

"No! I would nnnever drink. What do you think of me as a person? Honestly?" Adam said, looking shocked and slightly insulted. His face broke into a giant smile. "I'm kidding, you got me. They forced me to do it, okay?"

"Who forced you?" Clare burst worriedly.

"No one. I drank it. I was quite easy to convince actually." Adam said picking up another handful of bears from his plate, leaning his head back, and dropping them into his mouth one at a time.

Clare gave Eli a look. "Why'd you do it?" She demanded sternly.

"Because I wanted to. I don't know. Why are you harassing me?" Adam dropped his head forward. "Can we just dance or something? This song is great."

Eli and Clare kept a close eye on Adam as he basically just stepped around and moved his arms awkwardly to the music. He was having fun though, so they didn't bother stopping him, despite how stupid he looked.

"I took ballroom for like two days. I know what I'm doing." He slurred to them. Eli just smiled. He seemed slightly entertained. Clare still didn't approve.

They continued to dance on the floor, and Clare even got Eli to dance something slow with her. He groaned the whole time, but she just placed her head on his shoulder and smiled through the whole song. Adam wandered off and danced with some girl Rasine. She blushed and grabbed his arm to pull him towards her. She was shy but straightforward. He was slightly tipsy and didn't much care. He just went along with it. Even if he wasn't under the influence, he would probably accept her dance out of decency. Besides, she was slightly cute, with light brown waves halfway down her torso, with light green eyes and a pale face. She wasn't present at Degrassi much, considering she had chronic stomach problems. The music played and he awkwardly bumped along with her.

* * *

><p><p>

I don't know why I even came. For one thing, I wanted to see Scott. But I also wanted to see Drew. I hoped I hadn't ruined my chances with him by teasing his freak sister. The place was crowded, the music was loud, and the floor was sticky. My heeled boots kept getting stuck to gum and soda spilled on the floor, and I was getting frustrated. Making my way through the crowd, I attempted to spot Drew.

"Oh, hey Bianca!" this girl from my English class tapped my arm. Her name was Caimile or Carol or something stupid like that.

"Oh hey!" I turned to her, grinning. "Your hair looks perfect!" I added. It looked fried and her extensions were obvious.

"Aw, thanks. You look perfect too, as usual!" She yelled back over the music. What a lesbo. Whatever.

"Thanks. You're the best. See you Monday!" I gave a mini wave and faked a big smile as I turned back away from her and continued my search. As soon as she couldn't see my face, it fell back to normal. Where was Drew? I was definitely going to talk to him tonight. And if all went well, more than just talk...

I saw him. He was standing at the snack table, holding a cup and pouring soda from a two liter into it. Alli wasn't with him. He was probably bringing it to her.

"Hey Drew."

"Oh, hey Bianca." He instantly set down the bottle and screwed on the cap before turning straight to me.

" Where's Alli?" I asked, lowering my voice into a flirtatious murmur.

"She's uh, sitting."

"Are you drunk?"

"How would you know?" He seemed instantly defensive.

"Oooh, trust me," I cooed, placing my hand on his forearm. "I know you, Drew Torres."

"Bianca, are you ffflirting with me?" he seemed sincerely taken aback.

"Took you long enough."

"I can't. Alli." He stammered.

"Drew baby, you're so nervous. Why don't I loosen you up in an empty classroom?" I said the last few words into his ear.

"Bianca, I said no. Alli is here and I can't d-do that to her!"

"She doesn't need to know. Just tell her you had to leave."

He stopped for a second, just staring at me.

"I can't make a decision like this. I'm like, freaking out."

"Come here then." I whispered, pulling him by the hand through the crowd and out of the auditorium.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was now seated back at the table with Eli, Clare, and now Rasine.

"Guys, I'm so tired. I was already tired before and now, and now, wait, what was I saying? Oh yeah. I'm more tired." Adam finished, laughing at himself.

"Maybe you should go home, Adam. You don't want to get stuck here passed out in the hallways or something. You're drunk!" She reminded him, whispering the word 'drunk', as if Adam would be arrested if anyone else heard.

"Yyyeah, I agree. But I'm having too much fun. Maybe in a little bit." Adam waved his hand at her as if dismissing the idea. She sat back, frustrated. He took some chips from Eli's plate and shoveled them into his mouth.

"Whoa, big guy. Chill out. You'll just upset your stomach if you keep doing that." Eli chuckled and moved his plate further from Adam.

The four of them joined the crowd again to dance some more.

* * *

><p><p>

I closed the door behind us, then found a chair and fit it under the doorknob as a makeshift lock.

Drew stood to the side, obviously disoriented.

"What if she's looking for me?" He wondered aloud nervously. Although it was getting slightly annoying, his talking about 'the other girl' was pretty hot. It only made me want to take him from her even more.

"Here," I said, sticking out my hand and cocking my hip. "I'll just text her, and say that you're in the bathroom because of your stomach or whatever."

"O-okay. Good." Drew took his phone from his pocket and handed it to me, and then jogged over to the teacher's desk to sit in the big chair of the room. I tucked the phone into my purse when he had his back to me. Let Alli worry.

"Look, I'm the boss now." He proclaimed, laughing at his own lame joke. He had a big goofy grin on his face. Classic Drew. I couldn't resist.

"Hey big boss teacher, why don't you show me your authority?" I asked him, strutting to the desk he was at and slowly leaning over it. His face lit up.

"This is... the best night... ever."

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey, Adam! Where's your broooother?" Alli asked Adam. The alcohol in her system was evident on her face. Her cheeks blushed red and her eyes were slightly pink.

"I dunno!" Adam beamed at her. He was dancing still.

"When's the last time you saw him? He went to get me a drink like ten minutes ago and now he's gone!"

"Like when we got here. I don't know, dude. I don't even knowww, hahaha." Adam was obviously of no help in her search.

She returned to where they were standing before he left.

"Ugh!" she groaned.

I pressed into his back. He groaned in response. I had him shirtless on the desk, massaging him.

"You're so tense." I told him as I continued.

"You're so, hot!" He burst out, and laughed again. I just smiled to myself.

"Come here." I whispered, lifting him to a sitting position on the desk by his chin. I leaned in slowly, then placed my lips on his. It was better than I ever could have hoped. I did it. I got Boyfriend Drew Torres to cheat. I won. Alli didn't deserve him. I did. And in the end, I got him. I instantly felt better about myself.

He responded to the kiss, placing one of his hands on my hips, the other on my neck. He broke away.

"Bianca, I..." I stopped him by kissing him again. This time it was harder, and I let him involve tongue. I leaned closer to him, bringing our bodies together. I could feel his body heat, especially since he was shirtless. I ran my hands along his bare back, and pulled away for a second.

"Bianca, you're amazing." I just winked at him, then placed one of his hands on my upper stomach. I let him decide, and pulled him into another kiss. His hand roamed slowly, but surely, and wound up on my chest. He pulled away from the kiss again, but not from the touching. His hand stayed there.

"Hold on. I have to check on Adam."

"You mean Alli!" I cried out angrily. "It's too late! You've already kissed me. You cheated on her. No way to make it better, you might as well go along with it." I tried to convince him to stay, even placing one of my hands on his thigh.

"No, it's not that. I actually need to check on Adam!" He pleaded, removing himself from our entanglement and took almost a full minute to figure out how to unblock the door. It was cute watching him in his tipsy state. Once he removed the chair, Drew flung the door open impatiently and stepped out into the hallway.

"Drew!" I heard a shrill voice outside, followed by footsteps. Oh no.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drew!" Alli's voice called again, a lot closer this time. "What were you doing in here?" She asked frantically.

"Nothing. The lights were too bright and I was tired so I tried to take a nap." He slurred, making it up as he went.

"Oh. Well why didn't you text back?" She asked, casually trying to see past his shoulder into the room.

"I dunno where my phone is. Um. It's around here." he patted his pockets, confused.

"Well, why don't I join you in here? I'm a little sleepy too. I want to sit down or something." Drew was instantly alarmed.

"No, um, well, we could sit at the tables out there or something. I really want to, um, dance or something." Bianca stayed where she was, with a small evil smirk on her face from watching Alli struggle to get into the room. She crossed her arms across her chest and had that slight Bianca Pout.

"Wait, what the hell. Why are you shirtless?" Alli demanded suddenly, becoming extremely suspicious. "What's going on in here anyway?" She shoved him by his chest.

"Alli, I was too hot, the auditorium is so humid, and I got sweaty, so many people, uh, agh, it's okay." He tried to resist, but it only made her more determined. She pushed past him and whooshed into the room.

"Bianca!" She screeched.

"Alli." Bianca replied coolly.

"What the hell Drew?" Alli turned back to Drew, with a shocked and hurt expression on her face.

"Alli. Alli, I'm. Alli. Please." Drew fumbled.

"I don't want to speak to you." She cried out, her eyes instantly filling with tears. "Don't ever talk to me again! You're a terrible person!" Alli became frantic, groping for words. "And you're a whore! Slut!" She added, pointing a finger at Bianca. "I'm sick of you!" She yelled out, before finally breaking into tears.

"Excuse me, bitch?" Bianca came forward from the desk, instantly losing her peace.

"Yes, I ssssaid it. Whore." Alli's words were slurred from the alcohol and the crying.

"You're pathetic. Get your drunk, ratty, pathetic ass away from me. P.S., your boyfriend felt me up." Bianca said, bobbing her head and stepping toward Alli again. Alli burst. She flung her hand across Bianca's face; the slap was audible. Drew stood in shock.

"Guys!" he started, stepping in between them and pushing Bianca aside.

"Drew. Don't you dare take that bitch's side!" Bianca shouted before launching at Alli.

Her fist made contact with Alli's collar bone, then again with her shoulder. Alli grabbed Bianca by the hair and threw her to the side. Bianca stumbled before falling straight into a desk. Drew once again was still with disbelief.

"No, you fucking didn't." Bianca howled, jumping back up from the fallen desk and jumping onto Alli. They fell to the floor, and Bianca began slapping Alli's head.

"What's going on!" Adam yelled, stumbling and bursting through the doorway. As soon as he saw the scene, he yelled.

"Drew, do something!" Drew didn't respond.

Adam threw himself between the two girls, who were sprawled in the middle of the room by now. He latched onto Alli's arm and dragged her away and at least four other students came running in from the noise. Bianca scrambled to her feet, but Alli remained sitting.

"Bianca!" Adam bellowed, pointing at her. "I'm done with you! I'm d-done!" He sputtered. "First, you expose me and call me a fffreak in front of everyone! Everyone!" he repeated, shrilly. "And then you mess with my brother and his girlfriend! You are over!" His eyes sparkled with hatred, and despite his wobbling posture, the whole room as tense with anticipation of his next action. "This is where you stop, Bianca." Adam leaped towards her, digging one hand into his pocket and the other, he flung around the back of her neck. Everyone in the room yelled at once, two of the students jumped forward to restrain Adam, but it was too late.

* * *

><p><p>

The cold, silver blade sunk into Bianca's neck. She tried to scream, but only gasped for air. Blood filled her airways and she fell to the floor. Girls screamed, a few kids threw up just as a larger group of students entered the room along with three administrators. Bianca writhed on the floor. Adam fell to his knees screaming, and fainted.


End file.
